Naruto's Bet Good or Bad
by xNekoKawaiix
Summary: What happens when Naruto losses a bet to the perv Sasuke and how to become his slave for a whole week. will you have stay tune to fine out, Sasunaru paring rated M for later and cross dressing.
1. Chapter 1: Day 1

_**Hey it Sweetiespring. I'm so sorry that I was unable to write the story. I was going to write it last week, but I was so busy with summer school and my birthday was this week so yeah. So here is day one of Naruto's Bet Good or Bad. O yeah and thanx soo much for **_Bookcholic_** for the whole maid outfit idea and **_Jeans5042_**for the name Naru-chan.**_

Naruto P.O.V

I can't believe I lost to him. That stupid stupid bet is going to kill me.

_*Flashback*_

_Hey Sasuke do you want to have some fun. Like what dumbass. I bet you that I can finish m training faster and better than you. Yeah right when I finally date Sakura. Are you a chicken? Are you afraid of losing to some one like me? Fine, but if I win you have to be my slave/maid for a whole week, but if you win maybe I'll buy you ramen for a whole month. Fine it a bet._

_*End of Flashback*_

Now I have to go over to Sasuke's house, stay over there for the whole day, and be his slave/maid. Why why me? Why couldn't he choose a better bet than this? O will I have to suck it up and be a great slave/maid if I can.

Naruto walked out of his home and locked the door. The blonde started walking to Sasuke apartment on the other side of the village.

I wonder what he's going to make me do. Maybe I have to clean his house, say "welcome home" every time he comes home, or better yet he's gong to make me his sex toy. No no no don't think that, Sasuke isn't gay I don't think. He won't make me his sex toy. Yeah right right I'm thinking too much about this. Him and me are just friend right. He won't do that I hope.

End of Naruto P.O.V

Naruto arrived to Sasuke's apartment and knocked on the door. _I hope_ _I didn't come to soon or too early. _The door open wide and Sasuke just barely woke up for his sleep.

"Hey Naru-chan you're here right on time, good" said Sasuke.

"Why are you calling me that and what happen to dumbass?" said Naruto.

"Why because that the name will go with when you wear the uniform I got for you and dumbass won't sound so good."

"Un-i-form."

Sasuke grab the bag in his closet and took it out. "Yeah this sexy maid outfit and it came with shoe, lace high shoes, head band, and six different outfits for this week."

"I'm not wearing that."

"You have to your my slave."

Naruto took the outfit out of the black hair boy's hand, change in front of the other boy and Sasuke with a huge smirk on his face while the boy was change in front of him.

"You look very sexy in that Naru-chan."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT AND WHY IS THE IS THE SKIRT TO SMALL."

"But the name fit you when you're wearing that and I buy it short for you."

"You can see my boxers."

"Then why don't you take them off."

"WHAT."

"I can't take them off and then I'll be butt naked."

"So, that not a problem, were both guys."

"But still I don't want to be butt naked in front of you."

He sighed, walks in his room, goes throw his closet, and take out an orange lace thong. He walked out of the room and starching it out so it can fit Naruto's waist.

"Then where this sexy orange thong," said Sasuke holding out the thong.

"Where did you get that from?" said Naruto blushing.

"There a pack that comes with the maid's outfits."

"I'm not wear lady's underwear."

"Is either this or butt naked, your chose Naru-chan."

He took off his boxers, took the thong out of his hand, and put them on.

"O.k. now you have to clan the house because I have a mission with Kakashi, so I'll be back later."

"Clean what, it spotless in here."

"O yeah."

The black hair boy started to destroy his home from top to bottom. He unmaked his bed, throw clothes around the house, throw dirt, and some other stuff.

"O.k. now clean the house and it better be spotless again."

"Tck, teme."

"O and one more thing."

"What."

"Don't call me Sasuke, call me master and there better be dinner or lunch when I come home."

"See you later."

_Stupid Sasuke I mean stupid master. Will I better start cleaning and go to the store to buy the "master" food supplies for his lunch or dinner._

It was already getting dark out and the blonde was finally done with the house work and the dinner for his master. He waited and waited for his master to return, but he fall asleep on the couch. It was eight, Sasuke finally came back and saw his maid on the couch. Sasuke went to the blonde, put a blanket over him, and kiss him on the forehead. A few minutes, Naruto open his eyes to see his master on the couch next to him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't welcome you."

"It fine, but don't fall asleep on the couch, you'll get a cold."

_Was he worried about me that sweet?_

"If you get sick then you can't care for me and where my dinner."

_Or no._

"Here your dinner master."

"It better not be ramen I'll kill you."

"No it bento."

"Why it too late to eat bento?"

"Why because I though you'll be back before lunch that why."

"Fine what ever."

"It better be good."

_Then why did you let me cook._

After a quit dinner together, Naruto started to walk to the door.

"Where are you going in this our and with your maid outfits on."

"Home."

"No you not."

"The day is done, you'll see you tomorrow."

Sasuke ran be hide he blonde and put something on his neck.

"What the hell is this."

"It a sex toy dog collar."

"Why did you put on my neck."

"It a present and you won't run away for me."

"But I have to go."

"No you don't." You can stay here for all this week that you're my slave and sleep with me," said Sasuke licking his lips while chocking Naruto with the collar.

"N-n-no st-st-op Sas-uke I c-ca-n bre-bre-breath ."

He stopped chocking the blond and pushes him to the wall. He put one of his knees between the Naruto legs.

"If you disobey me or don't call me master then you'll get punish sexually or not."

Then the black hair boy started groping the blonde and sucked on his neck leaving a big red mark. Marking the blonde as his property and his only.

"I'm sorry master, I won't do it again." pledge Naruto.

"Good that what I wanted to hear."

He stopped groping the boy and leaving marks on his neck. Sasuke left the boy and walked to his room. Naruto slid down the wall and started to cry uncontrollable. This was the Sasuke he knew. _This is a living hell hole_ he though to himself.

"Naruto let go to bed," said Sasuke pulling the chain from the collar.

_I'm not going to survive this hell hole for a whole week._

_**Thanx for reading and thanx again to **_Bookcholic and Jean5042 _**for the ideas. I hope you like it and help my come with an idea on the second day please or leave a review.**_

_**Sweetie-san**_


	2. Chapter 2: Day 2 Part 1

_**Hey it's Sweetiespring. I'm so sorry that I was so slow on writing this, but now that I'm done with summer school so I can write more and upload more often before I go to school in the fall. So here is chapter two of Naruto's Bet Good or Bad.**__**  
><strong>_Thoughts 

Naruto's P.O.V

I couldn't sleep much last night. For one thing I was wearing women's clothing, it's so difficult to sleep in. With all the laces rubbing your skin. Second, I have a dog collar around my neck. Making it hard to move around on the bed. Third, Sasuke kept hugging me ALL NIGHT. I'm so tired, but I have to get up and start making breakfast for HIM. 

End of P.O.V  
><span>

"Hey Sasuke can you let me go?" said Naruto. "I've got to make your breakfast. Hey Sasuke, Sasuke, Saaaasukeee…" 

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me master Naru-chan?" said Sasuke rubbing his eyes. 

"Oh, yeah, I forgot haha." Naruto said a little nervously. 

"How can you forget I just told you yesterday. You know what just forget it, dumbass." 

"You're really rude in the morning's ma-s-ter." said Naruto teasing his master. 

"Shut up." said Sasuke angrily. 

"So can you let me go now? I have to start cleaning and cook for you. I'm like your house wife." Naruto said the last sentence by accident just thinking out loud. 

"I don't know if I can let you go. You'll probably run away from me." Sasuke exclaimed. 

"I wont, please trust me." 

"Fine, but if you ran away then I'll find you and rape you." Sasuke stated, 

"Master your so funny haha." said Naruto putting a hand on Sasuke's perfect chest and pushed making Sasuke sway to the side slightly. 

"I'm not kidding. I will really rape you if you try to run away from me." Sasuke threatened. 

Naruto looked into those black pools of nothingness so called Sasuke's eyes and saw he wasn't kidding. He froze in place. Sasuke stood up, walked over to the dresser and grabbed out a key. He sat next to Naruto, unlocked the dog collar with the key, and released his sexy maid from his power. 

"One more thing Naru-chan said Sasuke. Put on a new maid outfit, because that one is to dirty and you're going to come with me to the village to buy some things. Wear a new cute maid outfit so everyone can see how adorable you are." Sasuke smirked followed with a big smile. 

"What, no way!" Naruto exclaimed. 

"It's an order or you'll be punished like last time." Sasuke warned. 

Naruto remembered that horrible memory and blushed. He gave up and shook his head for understanding. 

"Great, so we'll be leaving after you're done with your chores and breakfast. The clothes are in my closet go and pick out what ever you want." Sasuke stated bluntly. 

The black hair boy left the room and went to his bathroom. The blond sighed in defeat and walked to the closet. He picked out an orange and white strapless dress, a pair of white knee high top socks, knee high black boots, a white headband, and a white necklace. He put on the outfit and started working.  
>Naruto made is master breakfast. It was a sausage omelet with tomatoes and green tea. Sasuke finally came out of the bathroom. He saw his breakfast on the table and began eating while his maid was cleaning the house. <p>

When he noticed his master was done eating he started cleaning the table. The black haired boy saw something amazing while the blond bent down. He put his hand under the maid's dress and lifts up the dress to see more of the white panties. Naruto felt air around his ass and saw Sasuke with a smile. He backed away while holding his dress down. 

"Wh-wh-what are you doing?" Naruto asked feeling his face cheeks get hot. 

"I was just checking if you're wearing the right kind of underwear." Sasuke stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well please don't do that again." 

"Fine, but are you done with everything Naru-chan?" 

"Yeah." 

"Okay then lets go." Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and walked out the door. The blonde saw that the boy was holding his hand and wasn't letting go. 

_Why isn't he letting my hand go? It looks like we're holding hands like a couple. People are starting to stare at us, but it looks like Sasuke doesn't care what people think about this. Does he still know that we're holding hands? To make matters worst I'm still wearing this ridiculous maid's outfit. This is so embarrassing but if no one knows it's me, I'll be fine _Naruto thought. 

Then Naruto saw his worst nightmare the brown haired boy Kiba with his pretty and sweet Hinata walking together down the street, hand in hand. Naruto froze in shock and Sasuke stopped after him. Kiba and Hinata saw Naruto and Sasuke together holding hands and Naruto wearing a maid's costume. With their confused looks on their face they approached the blond and raven. Naruto came back to reality and quickly took his hand away from Sasuke's. 

"Hey Kiba and Hinata." said Naruto nervously 

"Um Naruto-kun what are you wearing?" said Hinata who was starting to get a nosebleed.  
>Is she okay? Naruto thought before quickly saying. "Um this is…" <p>

"OMG Naruto what the hell are you wearing? Is, is that a maid's outfit?" asked Kiba who had started laughing like crazy. 

"Kiba stop laughing." said Hinata as she pulled out a tissue from an inside pocket made just for these types of occasions. 

Naruto started to blush like a cherry while Sasuke stood there quietly. _This is a nightmare and why isn't Sasuke say anything. Come on Sasuke back me up here please _as Naruto thought to himself_.  
><em>

"Holy crap my stomach hurts from laughing so much." said Kiba. "Wait until Sakura hear this." 

"NO!" yelled Naruto. "Please don't tell Sakura. I beg you please don't tell her." 

"She'll think I'm a weirdo." 

Sasuke was shocked at how Naruto reacted and how he thought about Sakura, that made him mad and angrier. 

"Fine Naruto I won't tell Sakura." said Kiba. 

"You mean it?" asked Naruto, relief washing over him. 

"Yeah, well we have to go." 

"See ya." said Kiba. 

"Well bye Naruto-kun." said Hinata 

After they left, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and pushed him into an alley. 

"Sasuke what's wro..." 

Naruto was cut off by the raven haired boy's lips. Sasuke pushed Naruto to the wall and grabbed both Naruto's hands. Sasuke put his knee between the blonde's legs and started moving it. Making Naruto moan with pleasure. 

"Naruto don't talk about Sakura ever again." 

_To be continued….__  
><em>

_**OOO what will happen next. Will you just to wait. Thank you for reading; I hope you like It. please review. See you soon and Thanx to **__**KibaxHina**__** for helping and for adding somethings extra.  
><strong>_

_**Sweetie-san**_


	3. Chapter 3: Day 2 Part 2

_**Hey it's Sweetiespring. I'm so happy that I can upload sooner and at all the reviews I'm getting. All your reviews are helping me to write sooner and other stuff as will. So here it is part 2.**__**  
><strong>_

"Naruto don't talk about Sakura ever again," said Sasuke. 

"What, why?" asked Naruto confused. 

"Because I don't like it when you talk about that bitch," said Sasuke rubbing his knee harder on Naruto's members. 

"Sa-sa-Sasuke don't sa-say that ab-ab-ab-about her lik-lik-lik-like that sh-she is our team-ma-mate after all and our friend." 

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK, just don't talk about her anymore." The raven started squeezing the blood's arms harder then before. Then he bit and licked any naked flesh he could find. Naruto bit his lips tight so that no one would hear them. His blue eyes filled with tears and rolled down his tanned face.. The pain and pleasure filled him and how black & blue his arms turned. 

Sasuke felt something wet fall on him and looked up. He saw his adorable maid crying and he left his arms from holding so tightly. He came back to his senses and let go of Naruto.  
>The blonde fell to the dirt floor while holding his arms. He watched his master look down at him. <p>

"Naruto go back to the house" said Sasuke. "I don't want to see you right now." 

"But Sas-" 

"I said go."

"I'll finish the rest of the shopping by myself." 

He turned away and started walking, leaving Naruto on the floor. Not looking back even once at the blonde. Naruto stood up, dusted the dirt off of his clothes, and started walking back to the house. 

**Naruto P.O.V****  
><strong>

That idiot, why did he attack me out of the blue like that. What the hell is wrong with him. He got mad all of a sudden just because I talked about Sakura a little and now my fucking arms are hurting like hell. I've never seen Sasuke that mad at me before. I know we fight and argue but not like this. It looked like someone took over his body or something. The face he made at me when he was turning away from me. What the hell is that all about. 

I have to stop thinking about this so much. It hurts my head to think about it and it's pissing me off just thinking about Sasuke. 

**End of P.O.V**

Meanwhile Naruto wasn't looking at where he was walking. He came upon a small bridge on the village boarder. He finally stopped thinking about Sasuke and realized that he was going he wrong way.  
><em>Stupid stupid stupid I went the wrong way<em> thought Naruto while hitting his head. I have to stop talking to myself. 

The blonde saw two men standing there watching him. The two men walked up to the blonde. They stopped in front of him and talked to one another. He just stood there silence as the two men talked. They finally stopped talking and looked at the Naruto. 

"So what's up with that dress, gay-ass," said the first man. 

"It's none of your business and I'm not gay," said Naruto. 

"But a normal boy wouldn't wear a maid's outfit," said the second man putting his hand on Naruto face. 

"Don't touch me" said Naruto slapping the man's hand away. 

"A fighter, I like that" said the first man. 

"Well we're bored so you'll just have to do." 

"What are you talking about" said Naruto. 

"You'll find out in a little bit" said the second man 

The first man took out a cloth and put something on it. Then put the cloth on Naruto's mouth and nose. The blonde's eyes felt heavy and became weak. He went into a deep sleep. Both men kicked him to see if was asleep then carried him away. 

Damn it they drugged me, son of a bitch, Naruto thought as he passed out. I should have just gone home like he said. 

**Sasuke P.O.V****  
><strong>

Naruto YOU DUMBASS, HOW CAN YOU NOT SEE THAT I LIKE YOU. Why else do you think I made you my maid. It's not normal for a boy to become a maid and wear dresses. I have to calm down. I made him my maid so he can fall in love with me, but he still keeps talking about Sakura. On missions he talks about her all the damn time. What the hell is so great about her? She isn't pretty, she has a big ass forehead, and she likes pink. Son of a bitch, how I hate her. I just want to …. but I can't. Well I better go home Naruto's probably waiting for me. 

**End of P.O.V**

Sasuke jumped from house to house. He pause for a minute and saw two men walking down a dark alley while carrying something. The raven went down more houses to have a better look. He saw that they were carrying a person and saw the persons face. It was no other then his maid.  
>He was already pissed off, and this made matters worse. He reached into his pouch and took out three kunai knives. The raven threw the kunai knives at the direction where the men were headed. The knives hit the wall making the men stop on fear. <p>

They search where the kunai knives were thrown. They saw Sasuke with his sharingan eyes. The sharingan eyes went through the men like knives. With fear they dropped the blonde to the floor and ran as fast as they could. 

Sasuke wanted to chase after them and destroy them, but he couldn't leave Naruto on the floor. He jumped off the house he was standing on and went to Naruto's body. He saw the blonde's tanned face that he loved so much, covered in bruises. He pledged that he wouldn't ever let this happen again. He grabbed the maid and carried him like a princess. 

**Naruto P.O.V**

I opened my eyes to see that I was sleeping on a couch. I thought to myself _that this is where they took me. What are they going to do with me._ Then I saw a familiar face, it was Sasuke. I thought I was dreaming, but I wasn't. I was getting excite over Sasuke. 

**End of P.O.V**

"Hey are you okay," said Sasuke. 

Yeah I'm fine," said Naruto rubbing his head. 

"Good." 

Sasuke hugged Naruto, surprising him. The raven hugged the boy tighter. The blonde smelled the raven as they hugged. He smells really good thought Naruto. _Why am I smelling him? I'm being weird again._

They finally stopped hugging and the raven started walking to his bedroom. He stopped half way and turned to the blonde. 

"Go take the first bath," said Sasuke. "You probably smell like those assholes that kidnapped you." 

"Yeah I do, by the way, what happened to those guys?"

"They ran away like the dumbasses they are," said Sasuke with a smirk.

"After you're done with your bath, cook me something Naru-chan."

"Oh and one more thing."

"What?"

"Thank you." 

"Whatever just go take a bath." 

_**Thank you for reading. When I was writing this, I got all this by watching CSI Miami and reading manga. I think I have to stop watching too much CSI and reading yaoi, but can you do. Review and tell me what do think about this. They are only five more day to go. Will Naruto fall in love with Sasuke. Well you just have to find that out by yours.**____**  
><strong>_

_**Sweetie-san**_


	4. Chapter 4: Day 2 That Night

**Chapter 4: Day 2 That Night**

**Naruto P.O.V**

As I started walking to the bathroom to wash the dirt and smell out of this stupid maid outfit he made me wear. I saw Sasuke out of my corner of my eye; he had a smile on his face. This was the first time I've seen him smile and it wasn't one of those famous Sasuke's smirk. No, it was a real smile. For some reason the made me happy, but these past two day I've been acting very weird.

I turn on the water and fell the temperature just to get it right. I jump in the shower and let my mind wonder as the water hit my body. I scrubbed myself clean until turn bright pink. As I was scrubbing myself I was try to think what happen after I was drug those two dumbasses. My mind just went blank and I couldn't remember anything.

Then I remember the way Sasuke was looking at me with his crimson eyes. He had a worried look when I woke up but in a way he looked cute and how close he was next to me on the couch.

WHAT THE HELL

What I am thinking about that idiot that way. I could feel the blush that spread across my face. I had to calm down or I'll have hard on. I turn the water to cold and bang my head against the wall but it didn't work. Damn it why is happening to me. I gave up and got out of the shower. I grad the nearest towel, fry myself off, and wrap it around my waist.

I walked out of the bathroom in the living room. I didn't see Sasuke in the room. _I wonder where he went,_ I thought to myself.

"Naruto stop standing half naked in my living room," said Sasuke behind me.

"Sasuke, don't scary me like that," I said holding my heart I like was going to have a heart attack or something.

"Just go and change," he said turning his head away from me. "I can't stand you half naked in my house."

"Why?"

"Don't ask why, just do."

He walked away from me and walked in the kitchen. Is he mad about something? Talk about anger management problems, whatever it his problem not mine.

I went to put something on not girl this time. It has been a while since I put on some pants and a regular shirt. The clothes he usual makes me wear is lace underwear, maid outfits, or something girly but he didn't pick anything out for me.

I left the room and walked up to the kitchen, where I saw Sasuke sitting down drink tea. I sat down across from him. He made me tea when I sat down.

"Sasuke, you made me tea," I said smiling.

"I can't don't nice thing once in a while." He said. "I'm not some kind of monster."

"From you be nice is like the world coming to end," I said trying not to laugh from my comment.

"Fine then if you don't want the tea just says so," he said grabbing tea from my hands.

"No, I want the tea."

"Then why fucking complaining then."

"Because you're never nice to me."

He just sat down and he didn't say a word. It was getting really awkward until he stood up.

"Well it getting late, we should go to bed," He said starting to walk to the room.

"Yeah," I said putting the cup down.

Then when I walking towards the room. I felt Sasuke hug me so warmly. I could feel my face getting red from he just hug me.

"Um Sasuke what are yo-," I stop when I hear a click.

He slowly backed away and he had a chain in his hand. I felt my neck and he put the damn dog collar on me again.

"I still can't trust you Naru-chan," he said while pulling the collar to the room.

"SASUKE YOU BASTARD."

**A/N: I super sorry that I didn't updata in a long time. I had a big writer block for this story but I try to updata sooner the before. Thank you for everyone that favorite, review, and alert this story thank you so much. I did change my name so if you were confuse why Sweetspring was under the story that was my old name but not anymore. **

**If you need to read the story again, please do it so you can remember what happen? This chapter was short but I have to give you guys something but I'll try writing a longer story next time hopefully. Until next time.**

**Thanks for reading ^^**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5: Day 3

**Chapter 5: Day 3**

**Naruto POV**

I rubbed the bump on my head and my poor throat. I had the best dream last night then it turned into a nightmare.

Sakura-chan and I went on a romantic date. We walked under the cherry blossom trees near the river bay and eating Hanami dango. We were like the perfect couple, it was just bliss. Then it went into the wrong direction. I leaned down to kiss Sakura-chan goodnight then she disappeared in thin air. I looked around for her, calling her name over and over again, but no answer.

All of a sudden, I fell into a dark room and my clothes magically changed into "my" stupid maid outfit. I was chained up like a dog, legs wide open, and I was confused as fuck. I heard a door open and someone's foots steps coming my way. I struggled to come out of my chain, but it was no use. Every time I struggled out of my chain they kept cutting me. The foot step became louder until they stop in front of me. I looked up and it was Sasuke with a smirk on his face.

His hand travel up my skirt and started groping me. His warm hand slowly started pumping my hard-on that was slowly rising. Pleasure overcame my body. My hips started moving on its own trying to get friction on my hard-on. He bends down towards me and kissed me on the lips. I let his tongue enter my mouth and journeys down my throat. He didn't leave any stop untouched on my body. I started moaning his name every time I felt pleasure on my body. Right before I begged Sasuke for more, I woke up from my nightmare in a flash.

I hit my head on the bed frame and almost choked myself from the stupid chain around my neck. I forgot I had this collar on. Damn Sasuke, he really thinks that I'll run away from this bet. Don't get me wrong it did cross my mind, but if I finish this bet faster, the faster I can leave. How much I want this week to be over.

**End of POV**

Naruto tries breaking the god damn chain. Clash, cling, clash made the chain every time it hits the bed frame. Naruto tries to be as quiet as possible. If he wakes up the lion from his sleep, hell will rain down on him. But then everything what downhill when the lion woke up.

"Naruto what the hell?" said Sasuke rubbing his eyes. "Why are you making so much damn noise early in the fuckin morning? "

"Well "master" I'm trying to get this collar of me again," said Naruto hold his chain.

"Why, so can run away from me," he said. "I've told you before if you tried to run away, I'll rape you."

"No, I'm not idiot. Like I'm really going to run away from you, so you can hunt me down like an animal and bring me back. I need to get up so I can make your breakfast like a good maid."

"Then why didn't you just wake me up like a normal person, asks for it, and I'll give you the key."

"Last time I woke you up, you what lord bitchy on me."

Naruto turns around to see Sasuke face too close for his liking. He remembers his wet dream with Sasuke. Naruto looked away with a faint blush. Sasuke starched his head in confusion. He couldn't tell Sasuke about his wet dream that involves Sasuke and him doing stuff that was so dirty. He kept it to himself for now.

"Can you just take the collar off already," said Naruto nervously.

"Fine, the key is in that little box next to the lamp." said Sasuke getting up.

Naruto grabs the box and takes out the key. He walks towards the closest. Right before he open the closet, Sasuke grabs his arm.

"Naruto, you don't have to wear the maid outfit for today," said Sasuke releasing the boy's arm.

"Why?" said Naruto with a shock expression.

"Well because with everything that happen yesterday, I wanted you to take a break for today. You're still cleaning the house and making me food, but you can do it with your normal clothes today."

"Sasuke I'm shocked, why are you being nice to me."

"Look I don't have time for this; I have to go on a mission right now. I'll be back later, bye."

Sasuke walks out of the house. Naruto was shocked out of his mind. Questions kept popping in his head. He grabs his arm where Sasuke put his hand on and put it close to his chest. He had an empty feeling in his chest after Sasuke left. This morning wasn't his morning. It all started with that stupid dream.

He couldn't stop thinking about Sasuke. Why was he feeling like this for that bastard?

"Damn Sasuke, why did you have to make me feeling this way and being so kind to me," said Naruto angrily. "Why didn't you just be mean to me like always? You know what I'm going to make him pay for making me feel this way about him. Watch your back Sasuke."

**A/N: Holy crap its been 6 months since I updata this story. I'm really sorry for keeping you guys waiting and me for not writing. I had a huge reader block to this story and I don't know what to do for the next chapter. I have some ideas but I don't know what idea to pick.**

**So I made my very first poll on my profile. I want you guys to help me on decide on what the next chapter going to be. If you guys have idea that are not in the poll, please leave in a review or message me is fine as well. The poll will end next week's Tuesday July 3. I'll write the story as soon as possible.**

**Thank you ^^**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6: Day 3 That Afternoon

**Chapter 6: Day 3, That Afternoon**

"How am I going to get revenge on Sasuke?" Naruto thought while washing the dishes. "Maybe, I should just stop cleaning his house and keep it dirty. That is lamest revenge I ever came up with. I could have done that since day one, but he probably wouldn't care."

Naruto sighed, finish up with the dishes, and walked into the living room. He sat down on the couch and felt his heart racing when he thought of Sasuke. "This is all Sasuke stupid fault, why did he make me feel this way. He should be angry and yelling at me like he normally does, but NO he had to be nice to me today. My heart skipped a beat when he's nice me yesterday and even today. I hate you, you emo motherfucker for making me feel this way about you."

Naruto started to bang his head against the wall behind him. He stopped, after hitting the wall 5 times, and tried to think about a revenge plan. He thought and thought about ways he can get his revenge against Sasuke, but nothing came up. "In what way can I get revenge on Sasuke," Naruto thought.

"DAMN IT, I CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING," Naruto yelled. He rubbed his temples, got up from the couch, and walked into Sasuke's room. "I should just ignore him and go for a walk to clear my head. Yeah I should do that." Naruto grab his jacket from the chair next to Sasuke's desk and run outside to.

**5 minutes later**

"What the hell did I just do," Naruto thought." Sasuke doesn't normally let me go outside without him; I'm going get in trouble. Wait, why should care this is perfect, I broke one of his rules. This is part of my plan of ignoring Sasuke, but don't think I finish cleaning the house yet. Who give a about the house, but Sasuke well get …" Naruto started fighting with himself. He paced back and front trying to figure out if he should go back or not, but then a familiar voice called his name.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" said the voice.

Naruto turned to the direction where the voice was come from and heard a bag of potato chip bag being open. "Oh Shikamaru it's you and Choji too, oh thank god I thought you were Sasu… I mean what's up," said Naruto in a relieved and nervous.

"Who did you think I wa… you know what never mind, what are you doing was my question," said Shikamaru rubbing his head."

"What do you mean, "said Naruto tilting his head

"I mean, why are you pacing back and front like an idiot."

"Oh I was just thinking about something stupid and what are you two doing."

"Okay and we're going to eat Korean BBQ, do you want to come with us."

"Yeah sure, I love meat."

"_If I go with them, I can stop thinking about Sasuke and have fun at the same time,"_ Naruto thought. The three of them walked to the shop.

**Back at Sasuke's house **

Sasuke came back from his mission from this morning and sat down on the couch. The house was too quiet and his adorable Naru-chan wasn't at the door to greet him like a maid is suppose too. "Even if I gave that dobe the day off from wearing a maid outfit doesn't mean he can't greet," Sasuke said with a hint of annoyance.

"HEY NARUTO WHERE ARE YOU," yelled Sasuke. He didn't hear a reply and the room became quiet again. "NARUTO," he yelled again, but no answer. "Naruto this isn't funny where the hell are you." Sasuke ran toward all of his rooms in his apartment, but Naruto wasn't in sight and he didn't see Naruto's jacket on the chair from this morning. "Naruto?" said Sasuke with confusion and angry. His fists tighten, bite his lips, and run towards the door to find Naruto.

**In front of the restaurant **

"Thanks Shikamaru and Choji for inviting me to eat with you guys, it made me forget about my troubles," said Naruto with hands behind his head and his one of kind smile.

"No problem Naruto, we haven't been hanging out with each other lately so it fine to do this once in a while," said Choji opening another bag of potato chips.

"Easy for you to say, I just can't believe you eat 20 plates of pork Choji, even for you and I had to pay for everything, man what a drag," said Shikamaru.

Choji and Naruto laugh at poor Shikamaru and started walking, but stopped when they saw Sasuke trying to catch his breathe. Choji and Shikamaru looked him with curious eyes, but Naruto started to shake and his troubles came back. "_Shit, why is Sasuke here, shouldn't he be on a mission. Why is he so early didn't he say that he'll come back late," _thought Naruto." Sa-Sa-Sasuke why are you here so early," said Naruto.

Sasuke just glared at Naruto with his crimson eyes and who he was with_." Damn, Sasuke is just more than angry, his pissed," _thought Naruto.He walk right up to the three boys, giving Naruto a shiver down his spine. Sasuke grabs Naruto's arm and starts to walk off until Shikamaru grabs Naruto' other arm. Sasuke looked back to see Shikamaru grabs what belongs to him.

"Sasuke, what's wrong," said Shikamaru." If you're mad about something or someone, don't take it out on Naruto, because you're mad."

"SHUT UP, IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU OR ANYONE ELSE," yelled Sasuke. "IT BETWEEN HIM AND ME, SO LET GO OF SOMEONE ELSE PORERTY." Naruto blushed and Shikamaru let go of Naruto's arm after the bold confession in front of everyone. They started walking again but this time much faster. Naruto couldn't keep up with Sasuke speed and he was kind of hurting his arm as well.

"Hey Sasuke can you slow down just a bit please," said Naruto. He didn't get an answer from the raven and they just keep walking. _"I wonder what's going to happen to me when we reach the apartment,"_ thought Naruto.

When they reached Sasuke's apartment, he pushes Naruto inside the house and locks the door behind him. Naruto fell to the floor and look up at the boy, who had those crimson eyes looking at him. Sasuke opens his mouth, but close it right way and walks to his room. The blonde gets off the floor and starts to walk toward the couch with a worry look. Sasuke comes back from his room with a piece of rope and walks towards Naruto. Sasuke pushed Naruto onto the couch and flipped him over his backside. He grabs the blonde's arms and ties them up.

"Sasuke, what are you doing," said Naruto with a scream." Let go of me." Naruto struggles to get free from the boy grip, but was flipped again.

"This is punishment for what you did today, Naruto," said Sasuke." How dare you leave this house without permission, going out with other guys, and smiling in front of them? Do you always do this when I'm gone? I was too stupid for been nice to you today and giving you a break. I'm going to make you regret what you did today, Naru-chan."

"No, Sasuke you're wrong," said Naruto. "This is my first tim…" A pair of lips crushed again Naruto before he could finish. Sasuke forcible entered Naruto mouth and going up his shirt. Naruto tried to struggle to get lose from Sasuke kiss, but Sasuke was too good. He found one of Naruto's nipples and started playing it. Naruto moaned inside the boy's mouth and he hips started grinding against the other boy's hip. Their tongues meet inside Naruto and tangled against each other.

Sasuke got off of Naruto and went to the other side of the couch. Naruto was still in a daze to realizes that Sasuke got off of him. Sasuke started to unzip his pants and took out his cock. "Now Naru-chan you're going to suck me off until I cum, that is your punishment," said Sasuke with a smirk. Naruto looked up at the raven with a confuse look then looked down. Naruto didn't want to but he couldn't refuse Sasuke's orders. He couldn't explain it, but this made him extremely aroused.

"Come on Naruto, I don't have all night," said Sasuke. Naruto got closer to Sasuke's cock and opened his mouth." And don't try to bite me, got it." Naruto just shocked his head and started to lick down at Sasuke's cock. He started licking with an upward and downward motion first then had the cock inside his mouth in seconds. His motion became faster and he looked up at Sasuke face. For the first time, he saw Sasuke blushes and that made the boy more excited.

Naruto bobbed his head faster, making Sasuke grab his head and push him down on his crotch. "I'm cumming," screamed Sasuke. He came inside the blonde's mouth. Sasuke untied Naruto hands and said to him, "go and cum on your own, got that." Sasuke walked away, leaving Naruto alone with his erection.

Naruto spit out the cum from his mouth and unzip his pants. He started playing with himself and thought why did Sasuke do this. He touch were Sasuke touched and touched his lips that were against Sasuke's a few minutes ago. The image of Sasuke's red face, made the boy go faster. He's breathe got faster and so did his movement. Naruto came on his hand and realize that he is in love with Sasuke.

**A/N: Oh god I am so sorry it took me a long time to upload this, but I did a longer chapter to make you guys happy. I will probably upload this story again between the last weeks of March or the beginning of April, but no later. Why, because I have a stupid essay to write this week and I have a test coming up, but don't worry I know what I want to do next chapter. Thank you all for still following that makes me so happy.**

**Also if you follow this story and follow **_**In a Class of His Own**_**, I'm trying to get the chapter but the author is stupid right now and can't think of anything to write about the story. I'm abusing her for you guys but you have to be patient with us okay.**

**Thanks for Reading :3**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
